Memorias Dragonicas
by LaDamaNorris
Summary: WARNINGS: SLASHEste es un intento de RARESLASH slash fuera de lo comun. Es o sera un CharlieDraco, espero que guste. No subestimes la paciencia de un dragón... ni tampoco la de un Weasley Chap 1 UP
1. Chapter 1

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contiene SLASH (relaciones hombre/hombre) así que si te ofende en alún punto no lo leas.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y escenarios son creación inigualable de J. K. Rowling y aclaro que mi fanfiction no está hecho con fines de lucro. Siempre trato de tener ideas lo más originales posibles, si llega a haber coincidencia con alguna otra creación pido mis debidas disculpas a su autor...

cordialmente,

La Dama Norris.

Este es un intento de "rareslash" (slash fuera de lo común). Por desgracia, para encontrar parejas exóticas que salen de lo tradicional, hay que recurrir al inglés. Pero¿qué ocurre con personas como yo que se las ven mal con ese idioma? Pues, diccionario y aguantarse. Y todo esto porque en español el denominado "rareslash" existe en una minoría desesperante (las pocas veces que se encuentra una). Tengo predilección por los Lucius/Ron, he visto por esta página interesantes Bill/Snape, hasta he visto un Cedric/Draco, pero no estoy segura si era aquí (además me pareció espantoso, jaja). Yo no he escrito demasiado, y los únicos fics que he publicado son de parejas totalmente populares, y creo que lo seguiré haciendo. Sin embargo, esta bueno abrir los campos de parejas dentro de los fandoms, sobretodo uno tan masivo como Harry Potter, donde las personajes son muchos y las posibilidades innumerables.

**Ojala lo disfruten, no he leído esta pareja anteriormente, pero mi tradición es empezar de cero a la hora de escribir, por más que tenga motivaciones de algún tipo con otros fics… **

**-.-.- Capítulo 1 -.-.-**

**E**n el Gran Salón se había armado tremendo alboroto. Muy pocos esperaban la noticia que Dumbledore les había dado:

"La profesora Grubbly Planck ha decidido abandonar el puesto de profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Por desgracia, Rubeus Hagrid tampoco está capacitado este año para enseñar"

Hubo un suspiro fingidamente afligido en la mesa de Gryffindor. No podían decir que estuvieran totalmente disgustados con la idea de no volver a tener a Hagrid como profesor.

"¡Ya era hora!", exclamó Hermione acomodándose en su asiento, la única imperturbable voz que siempre se sinceraba con la incapacidad de Hagrid para impartir la materia, y que no ocultaba el hecho de que i fuese un peligro /i para los alumnos. Pero su comentario había sido algo directo y cruel, al parecer ni siquiera tenía intenciones de decirlo en voz alta. Se sonrojó ante las inquisidoras miradas de sus compañeros, y se limitó a mirar su plato de comida.

"¿Crees que se deba a que está ocupado con Grawp?", susurró Ron.

"Puede ser", contestó Harry sin ganas de meditar demasiado sobre la situación.

"Por eso" continuó Dumbledore por sobre los murmullos de algunos alumnos "me enorgullezco en recibir a una persona que ha decidido prestar sus conocimientos para enseñar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, formando parte de la cátedra docente de Hogwarts. Un joven que hasta el momento ha estado en Rumania por asuntos laborales y ahora ha decidido abandonarlos por un tiempo para tomar este puesto. Además ha colaborado con asuntos del colegio, como la cría de dragones para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y otros temas extraescolares"

Ron abrió los ojos como dos huevos.

"Recibamos al señor Charlie Weasley", Dumbledore levantó un brazo en dirección a la mesa de profesores.

Un pelirrojo de unos veintitantos años se puso de pié con expresión jovial y comenzó a saludar. Era de contextura grande y musculosa, aunque la capa la disimulara un poco. Llevaba una barba candado y, sobre sus mejillas radiantes, dos profundos zafiros. Se alzaron los aplausos en todo el Gran Salón. Menos, claro, en la mesa de Slytherin.

"¿Es broma?", profirió Draco con desprecio, "¡Este puesto deliberadamente tiene mal de ojo!"

"Es cierto", corroboró Pansy Parkinson, quien estaba a su lado expectante para poder acotar sobre cualquier comentario que fuese a hacer el rubio "Primero un semi-gigante¡ahora un Weasley de muy mal gusto!" hizo una mueca de asco.

"Yo creo que es bien parecido"

"¡Tu cierra la boca, Blaise, nadie te preguntó!", gritó Pansy molesta. Blaise siempre tenía que arruinarlo todo con sus comentarios ambiguos. El morocho se limitó a fruncirse de hombros y empezar a comer.

"¡Esto ya es un insulto! Si tan sólo mi padre estuviese donde debería, las cosas serían diferentes" Draco suspiró con resentimiento y su rostro se tornó serio.

"Ya lo creo, Draco. Da ganas de hacer explotar este mugroso colegio"

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Ron estaba atónito.

"¡Con razón en casa estaban tan raros!", comentó con la voz cargada de sorpresa.

"¿Nadie te lo avisó, Ron?", preguntó Neville pasmado.

"Igualmente era predecible", interrumpió Hermione, sin intenciones mantener la boca cerrada "¿No recuerdas lo que te dijo tu madre cuando te despediste de Charlie: _No te preocupes que este año lo tendrás más cerca de lo que crees_"

"Pero eso no significaba necesariamente que **vendría a Hogwarts a ser profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas**"

"Bueno, si tomamos en cuenta que además estaba leyendo libros didácticos sobre duendes..."

"¿Lo hacía?"

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Suspiró y comenzó a cortar la carne.

"¡Wow! Será divertido tener a Charlie de profesor¿no creen?", comentó Harry emocionado.

"Eso espero", Ron parecía preocupado.

"Yo lo veo fascinante", a Harry le brillaron los ojitos conforme dirigía la mirada a la mesa de profesores. Hermione lo miró con suspicacia "Me refiero al hecho de tener a Charlie como profesor", rió el moreno sonrojándose.

Hermione no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Se lo veía a Harry de muy buen humor, y eso le levantaba el ánimo.

"Es que tú no lo conoces", Ron continuaba con aquella postura de desconfianza. Se sirvió algo más de puré de calabaza y suspiró antes de continuar hablando "Digamos que no es muy cuidadoso. Sin mencionar que es algo _impulsivo_. ¿Mira si algún Slytherin se atreve a desafiarlo? No quiero ni pensarlo. Porque él es muy simpático y todo pero no querrás tenerlo como enemigo. No sé... si te soy sincero me da mala espina"

"¡Vamos, Ron!", Hermione le palmeó la espalda con suavidad "Charlie sabe lo que hace. Además, si pudimos sobrevivir a Hagrid" otra vez había metido la pata "Eh…, lo siento"

-)-)-)

-)-)-)

La primera clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, sin embargo, fue totalmente distinta a cualquier expectativa que hubieran tenido. Seguido por los alumnos de la casa verde y la escarlata, Charlie fue adentrándose por los terrenos posteriores del castillo, en el Bosque Prohibido. Muchos lo miraban con desconfianza, otros con admiración, algunos, como Draco Malfoy, con desprecio iracundo.

"¿Así que este es uno de tus hermanos, Ron?", preguntó Parvati. El pelirrojo sólo le dirigió una mirada harta: había escuchado la misma frase por duodécima vez, como si todo el mundo no supiera ya que lo era.

"¡Sí, es mi hermano y no, no tiene novia si quieres saber!"

Fueron acercándose a un claro desprovisto de árboles y allí se detuvieron. Charlie se paró frente a la clase y se desprendió de la capa con rapidez, dejando al descubierto su musculatura. Llevaba una camisa con las mangas rotas que le quedaba algo apretada y unas bermudas de jean.

"¡Mira esas piernas!", oyó Ron que murmuraban por detrás.

"Debemos ir a visitar a Ron de vez en cuando¿no creen?", rieron otras.

El pelirrojo bufó con bronca.

"¡Ya, Ron, no sé que tanto te molesta!", sonrió Hermione "Charlie tiene lo suyo y hay que darle crédito por eso"

"¡Mira como viene vestido!", escupió Draco desde el otro lado del pequeño terreno desierto, "Da asco sólo verlo", volteó para recibir la aprobación de sus camaradas "Se algo más discreto, Blaise", chasqueó los dedos frente a los ojos de su amigo, quien había estado relamiéndose con la imponente imagen de su nuevo profesor.

"Creo que voy a aplicarme en la materia este año", contestó tranquilamente acomodándose el pelo moreno.

"¡Por Dios!", suspiró Pansy "¡Es grotesco¡Vulgar¡Es desagradable a la vista! Además¡es familia de la comadreja!"

Charlie, que había desaparecido un momento tras la espesura del bosque, ahora traía consigo un bulto, acunado en sus fornidos brazos. Lo depositó en el suelo y lo descubrió para mostrar la imagen de un dragón bebé, que a Harry le hacía acordar mucho a Norbert. Charlie se agachó a su lado y lo miró con ternura.

"Miren. Este es un dragón azul en edad prematura. Antes que nada, quiero decirles por qué decidí comenzar enseñándoles el cuidado de los dragones bebés. En primer lugar, estos animales son el tema que más conozco y no necesito tiempo para estudiarlos. Además, ayer me llegó este ejemplar desde Babilonia. El pequeño, así como lo ven, está enfermo de MBV o 'enfermedad metabólica en los huesos'. En sí, esta enfermedad aparece por la falta de calcio, en consecuencia de una mala alimentación, falta de rayos UVB o fallas en la calefacción en la etapa de incubación", Charlie tomó con sumo cuidado al dragón. Sosteniéndole la cabeza delicadamente lo mostró a los alumnos. Tenía una contextura raquítica y daba lástima verlo temblar "Lo que usamos en las instituciones para este tipo de casos son las dosis de una sustancia que se hace con semillas de girasol y cáscaras de huevo molidas, para restaurar el calcio, y pequeños suministros de sangre de ave, hasta regular su apetito"

Mientras el hombre hablaba, la clase estaba muda, ya fuese por la naturalidad con la que Charlie explicaba el caso crítico de la criatura, o el sentimiento del mismo por enseñar lo fascinantes que eran. Si hasta los Slytherin hacían total silencio, sin entusiasmarse demasiado, pero aún así sin buscar imperfecciones en el sujeto ni en su forma de explicar. Sólo escuchaban.

Con decir que Draco Malfoy se había quedado observándolo con curiosidad tenemos la prueba más factible. Porque Charlie era de los tipos que iban y hacían las cosas que tenían que hacer, sin buscar molestar ni agradar a nadie en especial. Mostraba su afición por los dragones de manera pasiva e interesante.

"¿Cómo es tu nombre?", preguntó de repente, clavando la mirada en una niña de las filas de adelante.

Esta, cubierta de un sonrojo mortal, profirió:

"Eh... Brown, Lavender Brown"

"¿Te importaría ayudarme con el dragón un momento?"

"¡P-por supuesto que no!", sus ojos brillaron de emoción mientras pasaba al frente.

"Sostenlo, por favor", pidió Charlie, entregándole el bicho. Lavender lo tomó en brazos riendo con ternura. Quizá ternura hacia el dragón, quizá ternura a quien se lo entregaba. El profesor sacó una pipeta de gran tamaño y la cargó con una sustancia blancuzca. Intentó hacérsela beber al dragonzuelo, pero este chillaba y movía la cabeza de lado a lado esquivándola, haciendo que se le escurriera por las comisuras de la boca "¿Ven? Aún no concede que necesita comer. No tiene metabolismo para asimilar el alimento. Esto que le estoy dando es la sustancia de calcio de la que les hablé, con semillas de girasol y cáscaras de huevo", la lechosa secreción comenzó a escurrirse hasta los brazos de Lavender "Mejor dámelo, creo que te estoy manchando, lo siento".

"Está bien, profesor, no importa", sonrió la niña antes de entregárselo. Charlie le tendió un paño mojado para que pudiera limpiarse.

En manos del pelirrojo, el dragón comenzó a beber de la pipeta, hasta llegar a la mitad, donde empezó a emitir gorgoteos y escupir.

"Creo que ya está satisfecho", sonrió y le limpió la boca.

El resto de la clase fueron comentarios, del tipo "En Los Alpes, en una exposición de dragones albinos, había un evento que consistía en ponerse un arnés y dejar que el dragón te llevase por sobre las montañas"

"¿Y se subió a alguno?", preguntó Dean con genuina curiosidad.

"No me trates de usted, por favor, me haces sentir viejo", Charlie sonrió de esa forma que lograba encender los suspiros de muchas de alumnas... y de un alumno por allí, en las filas de Slytherin.

"Lo siento¿_te _has subido a alguno?"

"Por supuesto¡no iba a perderme algo así!", se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Tenía aspecto agitado, de haber estado _ambientando _el terreno, creando inexplicables montículos de tierra para el confort del animalejo.

"¿Podríamos hacer ese evento aquí?", continuó Dean con interés.

"Jeh, sería grandioso, pero lo dudo"

"El Torneo de los Tres Magos fue mucho más peligroso", puntualizó Seamus.

"¡Es cierto, es cierto!", afirmó Parvati.

"Pero eso no era mi responsabilidad. No quiero lidiar con alumnos heridos", contestó franco el hombre, tomando al dragonzuelo que había dormido una siesta sobre la hierba durante la clase "Bueno, creo que aquí concluye nuestro día. Fue un placer haberlos tenido, me divertí mucho", sonrió "Nos vemos pronto".

"¿Adónde vas?", inquirieron a Ron, quien se alejaba de sus amigos en dirección a Charlie.

"Necesito hablar un par de cosas con mi hermano, los alcanzaré luego"

"Bueno... pero tendrás que esperar a que se aleje la multitud de chicas que hay a su alrededor", rió Hermione.

-)-)-)-)

"Que basura de colegio!", protestó Draco poco después de abandonar la clase.

"Bueno, podría haber sido peor", comentó Blaise intentando ser imparcial.

"¡Cállate! Tú la disfrutaste más que cualquiera, pervertido¿no es así?", dijo Pansy mirándolo furtivamente.

"En realidad no... le tengo demasiada envidia a ese dragón"

"Esas imágenes te dieron ideas¿eh, Blaise?", rió uno de sus compañeros, torciendo los labios.

"En cierta forma sí..., pero si uno las medita demasiado tiende a sufrir percances", contestó francamente el moreno, mientras terminaba de atarse el pelo con gala.

"¡Me das asco, Blaise!", escupió Pansy con desprecio.

"Ya déjame en paz. Sabes que tengo afición por los pelirrojos"

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco. Volteó hacia Draco.

"Me encantaría tener una excusa para expulsarlo del colegio", murmuró apretando los dientes.

Draco sonrió ante aquel comentario. Y quedó en silencio. Su amiga odiaba que hiciera eso.

"¿Draco?"

"¡Eso es¡Eres tremenda Pansy!", exclamó besándose el puño. La chica se cubrió con las manos para calmar el calor que le había subido a las mejillas de repente"¿Crees que aún sirva usar los viejos métodos para expulsar docentes?"

"Eh, yo hablaba de..."

"Blaise, lo sé. Pero me diste una idea fabulosa"

Blaise se abstuvo de comentar su inconformidad con el plan que venían maquinando sus amigos porque de todas formas no creía que fuesen a lograr demasiado.

-)-)-)-)

-)-)-)-)

"¿Han oído hablar de lo que nos tiene preparado el profe de Cuidado para dentro de unos meses?", comentó Lavender emocionada. Desde el término de la primera clase, muchos alumnos no veían la hora de volver. Sabían que si no tenían una criatura muy interesante, al menos se deleitarían con los relatos de su profesor sobre sus desventuras en Rumania. Pero se rumoreaba que la promesa de Charlie sobre los vuelos en arnés se cumpliría.

"Dudo que se haga. Es muy arriesgado y poco pedagógico, me atrevo a agregar"

"Hermione, la pedagogía no es para Charlie", intervino Harry sosteniéndole a Hermione unos libros, mientras esta se acomodaba las medias antes de salir del castillo.

"Me refiero a que..."

"Lo sé. De todas formas la 'pedagogía' de Hogwarts no es de lo más común¿o sí?"

"Tienes razón", tomó sus libros "Ahora, dejemos de especular y entremos a la clase o Charlie va a regañarnos"

Ron y Lavender, que venían detrás, no entendieron demasiado el diálogo. No sabían lo que era pasar por una escuela _muggle_, donde las cosas se manejaban de forma diferente. Caminaron por el bosque hasta divisar al otro grupo de alumnos de Slytherin. Pero no había señales del profesor. A penas pasaron la cabaña de Hagrid, Malfoy los interceptó.

"¡Que sorpresita tuvimos este año!", alzó una rubia ceja mirando a Ron.

"¿Vas a decirme que no te ha gustado 'la sorpresita'?", increpó Harry inteligentemente "No hay alumno que se resista al nuevo profe".

Draco se echó a reír con petulancia.

"Que tú tengas tendencias homosexuales no significa que todos las tengamos", posó su mirada en Ron una vez más, y lo escrutó de arriba abajo con el rostro fruncido. Chasqueó la lengua "Ocurre que los Weasley son **plaga**. Con su familia de conejo ya no tienen lugar donde depositar a sus hijos, y uno se los encuentra en cualquier parte"

De haber sabido quien se acercaba a sus espaldas se hubiera guardado los insultos.

"Discúlpame¿podrías repetir lo que acabas de decir..., Malfoy, verdad?"

Los Malfoy eran inconfundibles, al igual que los Weasley. Por dentro, el rubio sintió que le habían dado una patada en el estómago. Pero no se dejó intimidar.

"No me interesa repetírselo a cada miembro de la familia", contestó volteando hacia su profesor y sonriendo molestamente. Renunció a dar más comentarios. Charlie le devolvió una amplia sonrisa y no le prestó mayor atención, decidido a comenzar la clase. Hizo señas para que lo siguieran y se adentraron nuevamente en el bosque. Ron suspiró afligido. Realmente le hubiese gustado que su hermano le metiese una buena trompada a Malfoy, aunque luego fuese a tener problemas con Dumbledore.

Llegando al claro, los alumnos se acomodaron en un extremo, dejando el campo libre para ver como Charlie traía a su mascota y la depositaba nuevamente frente a la clase.

"Como ven, el color de su piel ha mejorado", comentó sosteniendo una de las manitos de la criatura con los dedos índice y pulgar. En sus escamitas se veía un color azul más brillante que el de antes "Está bien encaminado, se recupera rápido, así que esta clase no hablaremos mucho de él. Sólo hay una cosa que me inquieta: aún no tiene nombre. ¿Alguna idea?"

Al instante, varias manos se alzaron.

"¿Dylan? Así se llama mi tío"

"¡Olivia! Em¿es mujer?"

"Jeje, no, es macho", contestó Charlie mientras sostenía al dragón con cariño.

Poco después hubo tantas opciones que era imposible decidirse por alguna.

"Creo que debemos hacer una votación", propuso Charlie, "o no nos pondremos de acuerdo nunca"

"¡Quizá deberíamos llamarlo Charlie Junior!", comentó socarronamente una voz que arrastraba las sílabas, en medio de una pausa inesperada.

"¡Eh, tú, el hijo de Lucius!", el pelirrojo llamó la atención del alumno que había hablado, tomando a éste por sorpresa "¿Podrías darnos una idea para el nombre del dragón? Creí haberte oído mencionar una"

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. No era tan estúpido como para repetir un buen chiste, y menos a un Weasley.

"Tu nombre es Draco¿verdad?", inquirió Charlie cambiando de estrategia "Tu nombre significa literalmente 'dragón' en latín. Para ser más precisos, 'cría de dragón', o eso tengo entendido. Saben, en mi opinión no debemos buscar más nombres", miró a su alrededor satisfecho.

Poco a poco se fueron contagiando las risas y se oían comentarios como:

"¡Draco, el dragoncito enfermo!"

"¡Draco, el dragón mamón!"

"¡Pero si le ponemos de esa forma estaríamos insultando al pobre animal!", vociferó Ron fingiendo indignación.

Las risas se intensificaron y el rostro de Malfoy se tornó de un rojo intenso. Los Gryffindors, cargados de malicia, ganaron la votación a favor del nombre 'Draco' y el dragonzuelo fue bautizado.

"¿Pueden creerlo¡Ponerle mi nombre a ese bicho apestoso!", Draco sudaba como nunca en su vida después de aquella clase.

"Yo creo que deberías sentirte halagado"

"¡TU – CIERRA – LA – BOCA - BLAISE!"

-)-)-)-)

-)-)-)-)

Durante los últimos tres meses habían aprendido bastante sobre criaturas mágicas con Charlie Weasley, sobretodo de dragones. En cada clase se hacía un tiempo para mostrarles la recuperación y el crecimiento del dragón bebé enfermo y entre todos le armaban nidos y le traían obsequios. Bueno, todos los que tenían interés en la materia..., o en el profesor.

"¿Qué se supone que es eso, Blaise?", inquirió Pansy aquella mañana a metros de la cabaña de Hagrid.

"Un regalo para _Draco_", respondió el moreno con orgullo, mostrando el paño de aves muertas.

"Pero si no es su cumpleaños. De todas formas no creo que le agrade mucho"

"No él, idiota¡el dragón!"

"¡No lo llames así!", gritó Draco indignado.

"¿Cómo quieres que lo llame? Así le puso su dueño", sonrisita inocente.

"¿Y para qué el regalo?", continuó la chica con cara de repugnancia.

"Sólo quiero ser cortés"

"¡Eres un pervertido!"

"¡Ya paren!", el rubio que estaba en medio levantó las manos en señal de alto, y sus compañeros se limitaron a mirar el suelo "¡Me tiene harto, lo único que han estado haciendo desde que ese neandertal deficiente que tenemos de nuevo docente llegó a Hogwarts es pelear ¡Ni siquiera puedo escuchar mis propios pensamientos!"

(N/A: Eh¿no les resulta familiar? La versión light de ellos está en Gryffindor)

Pansy y Blaise no volvieron a abrir la boca. Considerando el estado de su amigo lo mejor sería no provocarlo demasiado.

Esta vez, la clase no se llevó acabo en el claro de siempre. Ahora Charlie los conducía más allá, a una zona de tierras altas, pequeños riscos y montículos de piedra. Los alumnos se preguntaron si aún seguían estando en terrenos de Hogwarts.

"Lindo lugar para una exposición aérea", comentó el profesor, acomodándose el trasto de jean que tenía por campera "Bueno, lo prometido se llevará acabo después de todo"

"¿Te refieres a...?"

"El vuelo en dragón, por supuesto, Dean. Estuve hablando con Dumbledore y logré convencerlo, sólo nos falta aclarar un par de cosas más y estará todo listo para dentro de un tiempo"

Todos intercambiaron miradas atónitas. Se oían gritos de emoción y de terror.

"Los que no quieran no están obligados a subir", aclaró Charlie para alivio de muchos. Poco después, desde dentro de una cueva bajo un risco, salió una hermosa criatura de un azul brillante "Saluda a quienes ayudaron a recuperarte, Draco", el hermoso dragón ya había crecido bastante, sin llegar aún a una estatura muy avanzada, pero sus ojos grises se veían radiantes y su piel azul brillaba como si estuviera embadurnada de aceite. Se lo veía vigoroso y saludable.

"¿Acaso montaremos a Draco?", preguntó un muchacho de repente hablando con una de sus compañeras. Un chico rubio detrás de ellos frunció el ceño: no le había gustado en absoluto como había sonado esa frase.

Muchos alumnos se acercaron emocionados para intentar acariciarlo. Pero al llegar muy cerca quedaban algo intimidados, ya que hacía tiempo que no lo veían, y menos de la mitad de los que habían ido se animaba a extender la mano. Charlie intentaba tranquilizarlos, diciéndoles que era muy dócil, mientras le acariciaba el lomo. Fue entonces cuando un chico moreno se acercó lo suficiente a la criatura y le extendió un manojo de aves muertas. El dragón comenzó a mover sus alas, espantando a algunos jóvenes que se habían puesto a su alrededor, y comenzó a engullir con gusto el obsequio.

"Gracias", sonrió Charlie y palmeó tiernamente la espalda del chico "Tú eres Zabini¿verdad?"

"Así es", contestó éste acomodándose el cabello tras el hombro con elegancia.

"Discúlpame, suelo tener problemas con los nombres"

"Está bien, no importa profesor"

"Dime Charlie"

Blaise sintió un temblor en las rodillas de la conmoción. "Charlie", pronunció intentando no perder la compostura. Suspiró y rápidamente se dejó esconder tras la multitud de estudiantes, para que no se notara el sonrojo de sus mejillas y sus orbes anhelantes.

"¡Lo que nos faltaba, ahora el colegio se convertirá en un circo!", esto no pintaba bien para Draco. Los deportes extremos nunca habían sido su fuerte y sinceramente no quería quedar como un cobarde frente a todo el colegio. Se restregó el cuello con desesperación. El poder de su padre podría haberlo ayudado en esta situación, con él en el Ministerio quizá podría haber abolido esta descabellada propuesta con algún buen argumento sobre "el riesgo que corre el alumnado al quedar expuesto a criaturas altamente peligrosas", prestar el testimonio de su episodio con Buckbeack en tercer año ayudaría también. Pero¿acaso él no podía recurrir a sus propios métodos para lograr lo que quería¿Y si, de repente, la actividad didáctica se convirtiese en una tragedia que arruinara totalmente la reputación de Charlie Weasley? Sonrió maquiavélicamente. Ya tenía la base para comenzar con el plan de expulsar docentes.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Wii, hace mucho q no publicaba nada! Ojala les halla gustado el comienzo, dejen revs porfis, que no puedo saber q existen si no lo hacen TT


	2. Chapter 2

AVISO: este fic contiene SLASH (relaciones hombre/hombre). No es subido de tono (este capítulo) pero la tendencia es homosexual, así que si te ofende en algún punto no lo leas...

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y escenarios son creación inigualable de J. K. Rowling y aclaro que mi fanfiction no está hecho con fines de lucro. Siempre trato de tener ideas lo más originales posibles, si llega a haber coincidencia con alguna otra creación pido mis debidas disculpas a su autor...

cordialmente,

La Dama Norris.

**Siniestra Snape:** Muchas gracias por leer! Bueno espero q t guste como continua, tarde pero seguro aquí esta. Lo que no logro explicarme es como sabes lo q ocurre en el 2do capítulo si todavía no lo he publicado OO puede que lo hayas leído en otra página? Agradezco q m hallas dejado un review aquí, cada vez se reciben menos comentarios en no sé por qué será (al menos m ocurre a mi, jaja)

**Youko Sakuma:** Jaja! A mi también me gustan los rareslash, estuve de búsqueda estos días. Bueno, intento además mantener el canon de los personajes, el problema con los rareslash es a veces q al no estar tan establecidos se tiende a deformar sus personalidades, y eso intento q no cambie. Gracias por leer ojala t guste como sigue!

**Susana:** Disculpa q m ría leyendo nuevamente tu review. Es decir (y discúlpame q t lo diga), no puedes saber mucho de madurar si luego d leer todo lo q puedes criticar es el nivel d "madures" (m gustaría saber q entendes por madures) del autor. No creo q tenga nada q ver cuan "maduro" sea un autor para saber escribir y además no creo q tengas la suficiente información sobre mi persona como para "aconsejarme" q madure, acepto q critiques mi fic, pero deliberadamente creo q no debe importarte lo q soy o dejo d ser en mi vida privada. Cuando necesite terapia de crecimiento recurriré a tu persona, por el momento no la quiero. Espero encuentres algún fiction que este a tu altura, personalmente lamento no estarlo. Sayonara "chica madura".

**-.-.- Capítulo 2 -.-.-**

**E**sa noche en el Gran Comedor, el viejo director anunció a los alumnos el evento que se llevaría acabo a cargo del profesor Charlie Weasley. Acabada la cena, Draco se limpió los labios y se puso de pié antes que sus compañeros terminaran la comida de sus platos, precipitándose con paso rápido fuera del salón. Sabía gracias a la información que pudo sacarle a su profesor de pociones, que los dragones del evento habían llegado ayer a la media noche, y permanecían en las mazmorras conforme se organizaba todo. Cada dragón llevaba un "collar domesticador". Como los dragones no son criaturas domesticables había que usar el método del collar, esto permitía que los dragones se sintieran controlados, aunque no hubiese ninguna especie de magia de por medio, cuando lo llevaban al cuello conocían sus límites y esto evitaba que se violentaran o desobedecieran órdenes. Este detalle le había interesado mucho a Draco.

Se había entretenido bastante con él, criticando por supuesto todo lo referente al tema. Snape era hombre de pocas palabras, pero cuando hablaba con Draco siempre encontraba el apoyo que buscaba para darle a la lengua, y esto aprovechó él para enterarse con detalle en que lugar de las mazmorras estarían cautivas las criaturas.

Esperó con impaciencia que les llegara a todos la hora de dormir, y salió precipitadamente de la torre de Slytherin. En otra etapa de su vida, Draco no hubiera sido capaz de llevar un plan como este, teniendo en cuenta el riesgo al que estaba expuesto, teniendo a alguien que podía encargarse de ciertos asuntos en vez de él. Pero este año tenía cierta extraña y salvaje disposición que lo cegaba de cualquier prejuicio y esta vez tenía una idea en mente difícil de sacar…

Puertas oscuras, pasillos sórdidos, olores excéntricos y mucha humedad. Eso eran las mazmorras. Y conforme más caminaba menos se oían sus pasos, precisos y ligeros, internándose más y más en los laberintos carceleros. Bajaba escaleras caracol con peldaños en mal estado, y aún así estaba tan decidido a cumplir con su cometido que no vacilaba en ningún momento. Bueno, hasta que llegó al sector que no tenía luz.

Los techos abovedados, paredes de piedra oscura y perpetua, que daban la imagen de cripta. Pero Draco no aminoró la marcha hasta que comenzaron a aparecer cadenas y grilletes en las paredes, aunque estas sin dueño. Se preguntó si su padre estaría en una de ellas y un escalofrío le recorrió con violencia la espina dorsal. Miró sobre su hombro. Oscuridad, ni siquiera se veía por donde había venido. No es que de todas formas estuviera seguro de saber como volver. Ante este pensamiento ya no estaba tan confiado de seguir avanzando. Su corazón comenzó a agitarse, comenzó a pensar que quizá hubiera sido mejor idea quedarse en su sala común y el día del evento dar alguna excusa coherente para no ponerse los malditos arneses. Pero no era sólo por miedo a la humillación pública que estaba haciendo esto, había algo más importante que lo motivaba: la expulsión de Charlie Weasley.

El odio entre Weasleys y Malfoys es genético podría decirse, ningún Malfoy se negaría a una oportunidad para degradar a un Weasley. Y si tenemos en cuenta que había llamado a ese apestoso dragón con su nombre, estaba más que ratificado que no se llevaría bien con ese profesor hasta el fin del año. No volvería a fracasar como con el idiota de Hagrid, esta vez no estaría Dumbledore detrás con sus tejes y manejes, no si algún alumno caía desde veinticinco metros en el aire.

Hacía cerca de veinte minutos que estaba caminando derecho por aquel pasillo que aparentemente no tenía fin, cuando tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo. Se levantó mirándose instintivamente la camisa, la cual se había ensuciado levemente. Con cara de asco se puso de pié, palpándose la ropa para quitarse el polvo, y giró la vista para verificar que había trastabillado con una ventanilla de rejas a la altura del suelo. Sin pensar más en su ropa se arrodilló para espiar a través de la ventanilla. Pudo oír lo que parecían ser ronquidos. Abajo estaba igual de oscuro que arriba, pero ese reflejo azul que provocaba la efímera luz en el espacio le dejaba distinguir grandes montañas de escamas.

Se llevó una mano al pecho con emoción.

"¡Creí que jamás encontraría a estas bestias!"

Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar el modo de llegar hasta el piso inferior y arrebatar los collares de esos dragones. Era como ponerle el cascabel al gato, pero la clara sed de venganza lo hacía continuar. Sabía que volver por donde había venido sería inútil, así que siguió caminando. De repente sintió que el suelo por el cual andaba ya no era el mismo: carecía de firmeza. Cascos de piedra podridos se resquebrajaban levemente cuando él los pisaba, el terreno comenzó a ser desigual, húmedo y se dio cuenta que no era seguro seguir caminando por allí. Pero cuando giró sobre sus talones el suelo terminó por romperse y Draco cayó abruptamente al vacío.

Podría haberse roto algunos huesos de no haber caído sobre un montículo de… ¿paja?

Sintió ruidos y supo que no estaba solo. Eran… bufidos y el frote de escamas, como el de las víboras cuando se arrastran. Tragó con dificultad… ¿acaso habría caído exactamente en…? Los escombros del piso superior habían hecho un increíble revuelo, y al parecer habían golpeado las montañas que tenía enfrente. OK, era la primera vez que veía a una montaña moverse. Quizá esas no fueran precisamente montañas.

Unos ojos amarillos intensos de reptil se abrieron en la oscuridad y lo observaron. Draco comenzó a temblar y a retroceder, con tan mala suerte que tropezó con una cola de dragón. Éste se movió, y ahora eran varios ojos amarillos los que lo observaban.

No voy a gritar, pensaba Draco, no quedaré en ridículo.

Sacó la varita y apuntó a la oscuridad, sin estar seguro de donde comenzaba un dragón y donde terminaba el otro. Sería imposible distinguir desde allí los collares que llevaban puestos, y de todas formas no se atrevía a disparar estando él ahí dentro. Detrás no tenía salida, sólo montículos de paja. Por delante dragones varios, no podía distinguir exactamente cuantos eran. Entonces unos ojos se le acercaron y pudo sentir la respiración cenicienta y la proximidad de la gran criatura inspeccionándolo. Comenzó a temblar como nunca en su vida y se paralizó en el lugar, las piernas no le respondían y no atinaba siquiera a mover la varita. El dragón echó humo por la nariz con impaciencia, y Draco supo que estaba poniéndose nervioso, así que hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no estornudar. Sintió otra respiración sobre su hombro derecho y la sangre se le congeló. Comenzó a implorar a los mil dioses y el un sudor frío se resbalaba por su mejilla. Los minutos de inspección lo estaban matando, y cuando no pudo soportarlo más comenzó a llorar en silencio. Este era el final, a pesar de los collares los dragones no acataban la orden de cualquier persona, y si estaban con hambre evidentemente no esperarían mucho más.

Las cabezas de los reptiles se irguieron y Draco se dio cuenta que lo habían encerrado en un círculo. Lo observaban con los ojos encendidos y se relamían. Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza fue una boca que se abría y mostraba filosos e inmensos dientes. Pero esa bocanada jamás llegó. Abrió los ojos temiendo encontrarse dentro de una caverna de colmillos, pero lo único que vio fue un hombre de cabellos anaranjados que estaba protegiéndolo. Tenía un fornido brazo levantado, y ante esta seña el dragón que estaba por devorarlo se había detenido. El hombre llevaba además una antorcha, y gracias a ella ahora podían distinguirse los colores de los dragones y donde se encontraban exactamente cada uno.

Draco sintió que lo tomaban del cuello de la camisa con brusquedad y lo levantaban del suelo.

"¡Ah, suéltame!" gritó desesperado y con lágrimas en los ojos cuando un dragón rojo comenzó a elevarlo vertiginosamente.

"¡Diablos!" exclamó el hombre pelirrojo, y al voltearse Draco pudo ver que se trataba de Charlie Weasley. Perfecto, una vez más se humillaba frente al mendigo ese. Hizo un movimiento con la antorcha y el dragón quedó estático, aún manteniendo al rubio en el aire "¿Cómo diablos llegaste hasta aquí?", gritó Charlie enérgico.

"¡Eso no importa ahora, sólo bájame!", chilló Draco con fastidio.

Charlie alzó una ceja. Bueno, no era un hombre cruel pero como ya sabemos entre Weasleys y Malfoys hay un odio visceral. Así que no hizo más que preguntar:

"¿Esa es manera de pedir un favor, niño?"

"¡ÓYEME TÚ, QUIEN TE CREES QUE…!" ante el grito de Malfoy el dragón movió la cabeza, tambaleando a su víctima con violencia "¡POR FAVOR AYÚDAME!"

El pelirrojo sonrió.

"Suéltalo" ordenó.

"¿QUÉ ME SUELTE?", el dragón sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, diciendo claramente 'no'. El paquete realmente le había gustado.

Tras varias insistencias Charlie se vio obligado a sacar la varita, y automáticamente todos los dragones que se encontraban en el calabozo retrocedieron.

"No me obligues a usarla", le advirtió al dragón. Y realmente no quería usarla, jamás había tenido que lastimar a un dragón para hacerlo entrar en razón. Éste parecía haberse intimidado pero aún no accedía del todo. El cuello de la camisa de Draco comenzó a resquebrajarse por la presión de los colmillos, y el chico rubio pegó un alarido de terror. Charlie suspiró y alzó la varita: "Envertestátil"

El dragón recibió el impacto y tiró la cabeza para atrás. Pero no fue porque él haya soltado a Draco que este cayó, sino porque la tela de su camisa terminó de romperse. Charlie lo atajó a tiempo entre sus brazos. Una mano sosteniendo la varita y la otra la antorcha, la cual el rubio miraba con temor de que le quemase el cabello. A la criatura roja no pareció gustarle que le arrebataran el exquisito manjar, así que cuando los dragones rompieron la ronda para dejar pasar a Charlie y a Draco, lanzó un alarido de tristeza. No iba a desafiar a una varita, no otra vez.

Cuando hubieron salido de la celda de los dragones, Charlie bajó de sus brazos a Draco, quien aún estaba estático y temblando; dejó la antorcha colgada en una de las paredes de piedra y se dispuso a cerrar la pesada puerta de hierro. Una vez que le hubo dado la última vuelta a la cerradura (que tenía un tamaño considerable) sacó la gran llave, se la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su campera de jean de mangas rotas y volteó hacia el chico suicida.

"¿Quieres explicarme que carajo hacías a estas horas por las mazmorras¿Acaso no sabes que el despacho de Snape queda al menos cinco plantas más arriba?", increpó el pelirrojo torciendo el rostro con ira, olvidando todas las formalidades.

Draco se sonrojó enseguida.

"¡Sé perfectamente donde queda el despacho del profesor Snape!" gritó furioso, a lo que Charlie respondió con un tic nervioso en la parte superior del labio, demostrando la poca paciencia que tenía "¡Y no vine a verlo a él!"

"Entonces dame una buena razón para no castigarte de por vida. ¡Mira lo que me has hecho hacer, por tu culpa lastimé a uno de mis dragones¿Cómo piensas que me verán ahora?", se restregó el rostro con las manos, con una potencia que de haberlo hecho en un rostro como el de Draco lo hubiera deformado. Este mientras tanto observó con desagrado la remera que llevaba puesta, empapada en sudor, y frunció la nariz con repugnancia "No será lo mismo, siempre he intentado que me respeten por propia voluntad, nunca quise infundirles miedo¡y gracias a ti todo lo que he cosechado con estas criaturas se echó a perder!", la desesperación de Charlie no se fundamentaba en sus palabras sino en sus movimientos: toscos y energéticos. Draco retrocedió unos centímetros.

"Para empezar, esos dragones NO pueden ser tuyos, es ilegal", exclamó Malfoy con altanería.

"Son de La Asociación Protectora de Dragones de Rumania, eso es cierto, pero están a MI cargo. ¡Y si los dragones llegan a tener algún daño el único responsable seré yo, diablos!"

"¡Esas insubordinadas bestias por las que tanto te preocupas casi acaban conmigo, 'señor profesor'!", exclamó siseando las últimas palabras con desprecio.

"¡Nadie te mandó a meterte en la celda de los dragones!"

Charlie y Draco quedaron mirándose furtivamente, sus gritos haciendo eco por el pasillo. El mayor se dejó vencer por los nervios, olvidando sus deberes de profesor, y tomó a Draco de la solapa de la camisa "Quiero que me digas que hacías ahí adentro antes de que te arrepientas"

Malfoy torció los labios.

"¿Estás amenazándome, Weasley?"

"¡Contéstame reptil repugnante!", el rostro pecoso se le enrojecía de manera alarmante.

"Eso no se verá bien en tu historial docente", siseó Draco con media sonrisa.

Charlie suspiró profundo. Estaba excediéndose, era consciente de eso, pero no soltaría al mocoso hasta que dijera la verdad. Draco reparó entonces en la llave de las celdas que el profesor llevaba colgando en el pantalón y se preguntó que pasaría si… Con un rápido movimiento se soltó del pelirrojo y dio una patada lateral al soporte que sostenía la antorcha en la pared, y esta cayó al suelo cerca de un montón de paja, la cual comenzó a encenderse. Charlie se puso delante de Draco, empujándolo hacia atrás para protegerlo del fuego y sacó la varita para apagarlo. Entonces el rubio tuvo la oportunidad perfecta para arrebatarle las llaves y salir corriendo.

"¡Oye, devuélvemelas!", cuando sintió el tirón de las llaves echó a correr tras Draco. Sabía que esas llaves también cerraban unas rejas que se encontraban más adelante y separaban la celda de los dragones de las escaleras para salir de ese calabozo. Si el niño Malfoy llegaba a ellas antes que él podría dejarlo encerrado. "¡Vuelve aquí, ahora!"

Draco corría con ojos desorbitados, conforme miraba las llaves calculando cuantos lugares de las mazmorras eran capaces de abrir. Por delante tenía una reja, supo que era su oportunidad para huir y sacarse al desalineado profesor de encima. Sabía que tendría que ser rápido, abrir la reja, salir y cerrar la reja antes de que el engendro Weasley llegara. Pero justo cuando estaba a pocos centímetros, sintió que algo lo tomaba por los pies y se fue de bruces al suelo. Entonces soltó las llaves, que pasaron por medio de dos barrotes y cayeron del otro lado.

Charlie soltó los tobillos de Draco y se lanzó hacia la reja, aferrándose a los barrotes. Por más que estirara un brazo o una pierna hasta desgarrársele, jamás podría alcanzarlas. Volteó apretando los dientes para ver a un rubio maldiciendo en mil idiomas mientras se ponía de pie.

"¡Idiota¡Soltaste las llaves!" le recriminó con ojos cargados de furia.

"¡Fue _tú_ culpa en primer lugar por tomarme de los pies!" contestó Draco frotándose la rodilla, la cual se había raspado al caer.

"¡De no haberlo hecho me hubieras dejado encerrado!"

"¡Y ahora estamos encerrados ambos!"

"¡Diablos!" Charlie se sentó sobre un montoncito de paja con rudeza, recostándose contra la pared y respirando agitado "Ahora habrá que esperar que un milagro nos saque de aquí antes del evento"

"¿Acaso no hay nadie que baje a la celda de los dragones a darles de comer o algo?" preguntó Draco esperanzado.

"Me temo que soy el único encargado. Duermo aquí con ellos todas las noches, los alimento, para lo único que los abandono es para comer en el Gran Salón y para dar clases"

El Slytherin se quedó mirándolo estupefacto: ese hombre estaba más demente de lo que creía.

"¿De modo que podemos quedarnos aquí hasta mañana y nadie lo sabrá?"

Charlie asintió tocándose la barba candado con los dedos índice y pulgar, fingiendo que meditaba sobre la situación mientras ocultaba la satisfacción que le causaba la cara de sufrimiento del chico Malfoy. Él no tenía demasiados problemas para adaptarse a las circunstancias, pero el pendejo nariz parada sí los tendría.

"Espero que te alegres de habernos dejado encerrados" dijo en tono mordaz conforme se desarremangaba los dobleces del pantalón. El frío húmedo le hacía erizar los pelos rojizos de las piernas.

"¡Deja de echarme la culpa!", Charlie le dirigió una mirada temeraria "Al menos debes tener una cama para dormir por aquí ya que te quedas todas las noches" comenzó a buscar con la vista como si de repente fuera a aparecerle una.

Charlie sintió que se tentaba de risa.

"Cama hay en mi despacho y casi no la uso. Nadie me obliga a quedarme aquí¿sabes? Yo lo hago porque amo a estar con mis dragones, y sé que luego del evento partirán y no los veré por largo tiempo"

"Pe-pero… ¿dónde duermes?"

"Como acabas de quemar lo que usaremos para dormir, tendremos que entrar al cuarto de dragones a buscar más" Draco observó la paja quemada que había quedado en las zapatillas de Charlie.

"¿Acaso supones que me acostaré en un montón de paja?" exclamó alterado y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

"Quizá el suelo te venga mejor para la columna entonces" Draco bufó sacándose un mechón de cabello del rostro y caminó tras Charlie sin remedio

Cuando llegaron nuevamente a la puerta del calabozo de los dragones, Draco no pudo evitar ponerse detrás de Charlie con las rodillas tiritándole. El mayor sacó la varita y pronunció un alohomora que lo ayudó a abrir la pesada puerta de hierro. Cuando pasaron entre los dragones guardó la varita, pero era obvio que las criaturas ya los miraban de otra forma. Suspiró con tristeza y se dispuso a tomar abundante paja. Miró a Draco por sobre su hombro con suspicacia.

"Ha… hablando enserio, no deseo dormir en _eso_"

Charlie puso los ojos en blanco.

"Como quieras" pero cuando Draco lo vio darle la espalda, el estómago comenzó a rugirle y ante una nueva necesidad, el tema de dormir en algo distinto a una cama no parecía tan terrible. Tomó con el rostro fruncido algo de esa paja mugrienta y fue tras Charlie una vez más. Uno entre todos los dragones aún seguía al rubio con la mirada, y fue cuando éste llegaba a la puerta que no pudo soportar no entrar en acción nuevamente.

A Draco se le cayó parte de la pajería y cuando se agachó a recogerla… sintió algo detrás que lo estaba haciendo ponerse rojo, justo entremedio de sus nalgas.

"¡Serás pervertido, maldito Weasley! Si no fueras tan grandote -¡y valla que lo eres!- juro que…" en ese instante sintió aquel aliento a azufre tras su oreja y tragó en seco. Miró hacia la puerta comprobando que Charlie se alejaba lo más tranquilo llevando la paja, y volteó para encontrarse con aquel dragón rojo "¡Aléjate!" bufó acalorado "¡Aléjate, bestia perversa!"

Pero con esto sólo consiguió encabronar al dragón el cual, olvidando cualquier tipo de restricción, rodeó la cintura de Draco con sus pequeñas manos, las cuales ocupaban toda la espalda del joven rubio.

"¡No, espera!" gritó alterado cuando la criatura comenzó a 'probarlo' con la lengua áspera, que se filtraba por su oreja y su cuello mórbidamente "¡Ugh¿Acaso te has comido un muerto?" ¡Qué pregunta! Se suponía que los dragones criados en cautiverio no comían seres humanos… a menos que tuvieran mucha hambre. No podía usar los brazos para detenerlo y ese aliento lo estaba ahogando "¡Diablos¡Charlie!" gritó desesperado. Odiaba llamar a ese Weasley por su nombre pero peor hubiera sido llamarlo profesor. Comenzó a toser y supo que no aguantaría mucho más en ese estado. Y sí, el chico era un poco sensible.

Sin embargo no fue porque Charlie lo hubiera oído que regresó, sino porque había notado la ausencia de Draco. Pero cuando llegó no encontró a Draco… y tampoco al dragón rojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, aki he el 2do… no es mi intención hacer zoofilia dragónica, no se preocupen! xD Eso que he visto sitios que se dedican especialmente a sexo con dragones de varias categorías xX yo paso! Muchas gracias a quienes se han interesado y me han dejado comentarios tan hermosos!


	3. Chapter 3

AVISO: este fic contiene SLASH (relaciones hombre/hombre). No es subido de tono (este capítulo) pero la tendencia es homosexual, así que si te ofende en algún punto no lo leas...

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y escenarios son creación inigualable de J. K. Rowling y aclaro que mi fanfiction no está hecho con fines de lucro. Siempre trato de tener ideas lo más originales posibles, si llega a haber coincidencia con alguna otra creación pido mis debidas disculpas a su autor...

cordialmente,

La Dama Norris.

**Disculpen la tardanza! ando atareada espero les guste.**

**Elian**: jeje muchas x leer! antes que nada, intentare no torturarlo demasiado xD pero en fin, ya me diras! Me encanta que la gente se interiorice con parejas mas extrañas, a mi me gusta explorar pero el punto es que por lo gral no me gusta como escriben estas parejas, no es facil argumentar las relaciones d los personajes, pero asi uno va aprendiendo.

**Siniestra Snape:** Por favor no te averguences! q errores cometemos todos! ademas me encantas tus reviews, por favor no dejes d hacerlo porq haciendolo m ayudas mucho y m das compañía, no pienses que estas en falta en lo absoluto, ademas me encanta saber que has leido el fic en otra pagina y que te ha gustado. Y si, que vamos a hacer, lamentablemente hay gente que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que ofender a las personas, quiero darle las gracias por haberme dejado otro lindo rev en La Apuesta, muy considerado de su parte. Pero no creas que me afectan esas cosas, cada uno tiene su opinion, solo que creo que hay formas y formas de decir las cosas, pero si la gente no sabe expresarse como se debe es un problema de ella, no pienso preocuparme por su educacion. Otra vez muchas gracias! Espero que te guste la actualizacion d SH (repito, no dejes d entrar a esa pagina x mi culpa!)

**Capítulo 3 **

**M**uchas personas dudan de la fuerza de un dragón. Mismo quienes tratan con ellos desde hace mucho tiempo, como Charlie Weasley, quedan estupefactos cuando ven media pared de piedra tirada abajo. Si bien se suponía que las mazmorras estaban bajo tierra, el terreno donde se encontraban las celdas de los dragones iba en declive, y a la altura del calabozo se pudo crear una ventana por donde entrara la luz y el aire, de otro modo Charlie no hubiera aceptado que los llevaran a aquel sitio, ni tampoco La Sociedad Protectora de Dragones de Rumania.

No había tiempo para avisar a nadie y, de todas formas, para hacerlo tendría que salir por el agujero a la altura donde se encontraba la ventana (varios metros más arriba, por no decir muchos) y volver por los senderos boscosos hasta la puerta principal del castillo. Miró a su alrededor y el mundo se le vino a los pies. Todos aquellos dragones le temían, por eso ninguno había huido de la celda volando como el dragón rojo (además de la influencia del collar). Él jamás había montado a ninguno de ellos, no podía pretender acostumbrarlos de un día para otro¿cómo haría para ir en busca del chico Malfoy, entonces? Si no lo traía de vuelta pronto tendría muchos problemas.

De repente, una criatura se acercó a la entrada del agujero y se asomó. Entonces, con la luz de la luna dándole de atrás, Charlie pudo ver recortada la figura de un dragón de tamaño medio, el único que estaba acostumbrado a vagar por el bosque desde pequeño.

"¡Draco!" se puso de pie con entusiasmo. Este dragonzuelo era joven pero vigoroso hasta la última escama, y ya tenía tamaño como para llevar a alguien en su lomo. Charlie era pesado, y un dragón no está capacitado para volar hasta después de sus doce meses. Pero también había que tener en cuenta que las dosis que se le eran suministradas para fortalecer sus huesos aceleraban su crecimiento.

Enseguida el dragón abrió sus alas y se dejó caer, planeando dificultosamente hasta llegar al suelo. Charlie, después de palmearlo cariñosamente y confiando en su teoría del crecimiento acelerado, se montó en él. Temía lastimarlo, temía que él lo rechazase ya que jamás había sido montado antes. Pero nada de esto ocurrió y Charlie tomó enseguida el control del dragón. Debía apurarse o no alcanzaría a localizar al dragón rojo.

"Este es tu primer vuelo, todo irá bien" le susurró a Draco intentando calmarlo "Te necesito, no me falles" Draco asintió obediente con la cabeza y en unos segundos emprendieron un vertiginoso vuelo. Sólo un lunático como Charlie montaría a un dragón tan joven con problemas de calcio en una noche como aquella… pero a decir verdad, no tenía muchas opciones.

-)-)

-)-)

No sabía bien que había ocurrido. Había perdido la consciencia y ahora estaba recuperándola sobre un suelo de roca húmeda y desigual de lo que parecía ser una caverna. El olor ya no era críptico y hermético como el de las mazmorras, sino más bien agreste y salvaje. Tenía los sentidos abrumados, como si hubiera estado internado en una cámara de gas por largo tiempo. Respiró profundamente antes de permitirse abrir los ojos por completo. Desde algún lugar llegaba una luz tenue y pudo oír el canto madrugador de los pájaros. Poco después se dio cuenta de que tenía frío, había estado acostado boca arriba con los brazos a los costados del cuerpo, y la tela de la camisa se había enfriado en la parte del pecho. Intentó sentarse, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas de manera abismal, así que se puso de costado y se hizo un ovillo. Por suerte para él, algo pesado y duro lo protegió del frío.

"¿Algo pesado y duro?"

Ahá, eso dije.

Echó un vistazo a la cosa que se encontraba sobre él y se sobresaltó. Lo primero que pensó antes de alejarse arrastrándose por el suelo fue "¡Una serpiente roja!". Pero cuando estuvo a distancia pudo ver que se trataba de una cola, una enorme cola de reptil. Sus ojos se encogieron y se dio cuenta que estaba compartiendo la caverna nada más y nada menos que con el ratón Mickey…

Mentira, con el dragón rojo, pero es obvio ¿no?

La criatura dormía pesadamente, y Draco se preguntó por qué diablos no se lo había comido. Lo había dejado en el suelo y se había acostado a su lado, estorbando el paso a la salida de la caverna. El chico rubio tragó con dificultad: no sabía donde se encontraba, probablemente hubieran volado algunos kilómetros, y de todas formas un milagro lo sacaría de allí con vida, teniendo en cuenta que era presa de un enorme dragón. Se sabe que los dragones son celosos con sus pertenencias, y cuando las consiguen no las dejan escapar fácilmente. ¿Y si esa criatura no lo había devorado porque quería conservarlo como una especie de "reliquia"?

Bueno, está claro que soy un diamante en bruto, pensaba Draco, pero si me convierto en tesoro de dragón quedaré encerrado por años, que digo,**siglos** en este apestoso lugar.

Suspiró impaciente. Desde pequeño había leído cuentos donde las doncellas quedaban cautivas de algún malvado dragón, pero jamás imaginó que algún día sabría lo que sentían. Comenzó a deslizarse pegado a la pared de roca, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Si metía panza y contenía la respiración quizá cupiese por el pequeño espacio entre la parte posterior del dragón y la pared. Y así lo hizo, no obstante, cuanto más avanzaba, más se aplastaba y las escamas le lastimaban la piel del torso. Continuó atravesando el recoveco rogando que el dragón no despertase, después de todo, para una bestia de esa inmensidad y dureza, la fricción de Draco era la de una seda y era muy probable que ni la sintiese.

_Y así, la doncella de rubios cabellos logra llegar al fin de la caverna y corre libre por los prados para jamás volver a aquel horrible lugar… _

Ese hubiera sido el final ideal para Draco. Pero al parecer, un príncipe desalineado se las arregló para frustrarle los planes.

Oyó un batir de alas y alcanzó a ver, desde su posición entre la piel del dragón y la pared, otro dragón más pequeño que entraba furtivamente a la caverna y aterrizaba. Poco después, un hombre bajó con destreza de la criatura y comenzó a buscar con la vista.

"¡Draco!" el dragón azul le tocó el hombro tratando de llamar la atención "¡No tú!", rió Charlie, y continuó llamando.

Por la escasa luz del alba, Charlie no veía que al fondo se encontraba el dragón rojo durmiendo y, sinceramente, no tenía miedo a enfrentarlo tampoco. Sin embargo, de haber sabido que Draco se encontraba en un lugar donde si el dragón movía un músculo podía llegar a estrangularlo se hubiera callado la boca.

"¡Diablos!" chillaba el rubio, sintiendo las escamas apenas moviéndose en su piel "¡Calla, calla!" murmuraba con los ojos acuosos.

"¡Draco!", Charlie comenzó a internarse en la cueva con Draco el dragón detrás.

"Perfecto¡ese idiota viene para aquí!" Draco intentó escurrirse, pero el dragón se había movido y la presión era mayor "¡Puta madre!" su rostro se frunció desesperado y comenzó a maldecir a toda la ignorante casta Weasley. Sudaba conforme sentía el estómago encogerse cada vez más.

"¡Draco¿estás aquí¡Responde de una vez!"

Estoy muerto, pensaba el chico rubio. Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

Pero fue Draco el dragón quien tiró de las ropas de Charlie y le señaló con una de sus manitas la ubicación del fugitivo. De haber sabido esto quizá Draco Malfoy se lo hubiese agradecido luego. Pero estaba claro para él que el dragón era más inteligente que su dueño.

"¿Qué haces…?", Draco abrió los ojos enseguida al oírlo tan cerca.

"¡Shhh¡Imbécil!" protestó con el poco aire que le quedaba.

"¿Así agradeces que venga a salvarte¡Valla con estos Slytherins! No tienen reme…", esta vez fue el dragón quien le tapó la boca al oír el bufido del dragón mayor.

Draco sollozó sintiendo otra vez las escamas cortándole la piel. Pero antes de que pudiera darle las gracias por cavarle su tumba, Charlie se acercó con avidez, apoyó una mano en las escamas y otra en la roca, y comenzó a forcejear para separar al dragón de la pared. ¿Acaso creía que podía correr a un dragón de semejante tamaño? El rubio se tragó toda réplica cuando los forzudos músculos del pelirrojo hincharon sus venas y gotas de espeso sudor se le resbalaron por el rostro. Ese hombre estaba haciendo una fuerza sobrehumana y ahora Draco recuperaba el aliento. Ni bien sintió que quedaba libre, pasó por debajo de uno de los brazos de Charlie y cayó al suelo rendido.

"Weasley, debes tomar un baño de vez en cuando" murmuró moribundo mientras regulaba la respiración, con la cabeza descansando en la roca húmeda.

A todo esto el dragón abrió los ojos y farfulló molesto al sentir aquella presión en la parte posterior. Comenzó a moverse incómodo, hasta que se percató de que faltaba algo y sus pupilas se encogieron. Abrió la boca y escupió una llamarada ardiente conforme se ponía de pie con lentitud. La caverna comenzó a temblar y Charlie ayudó a Draco a levantarse. Este, aferrado al brazo de Charlie con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo el estómago sangrando, apuró el paso tras él.

El dragón los percibió y volteó. Encontrar a Charlie lo desesperó tanto que sus manos aferraron el collar de cuero que llevaba al cuello y tiraron de él hasta romperlo. Este material no era difícil de romper para un dragón, pero no era normal que se lo quitara él mismo.

"¡Diablos!", Charlie cubrió a Draco con su cuerpo cuando la fiera arrastró su cola hacia ellos cual látigo, les pasó por encima y dio fuerte contra unas rocas que se desmoronaron enseguida. "Si esto sigue así pronto esta cueva quedará reducida a escombros" se agachó cuando una roca pasó zumbando sobre su cabeza.

Draco temblaba completamente, y cuando el dragón lanzó otra oleada de fuego por la boca hacia ellos, Charlie lo arrojó a un lado con violencia. Con mucha suerte sólo un pedazo del hombro de su camisa quedó carbonizado.

"¡Vete, que esperas!" gritó Charlie por sobre el estruendo.

"¡No sé adonde ir! Si me escapo y mueres no podré volver de todas formas", el dragón posó la vista en aquella voz que tan bien conocía y se dirigió a ella a zancadas. Draco se paralizó cuando la roja mano se estiró con la intención de tomarlo por la cintura.

"¡Elthir¡No lo hagas!" Charlie sacó su varita, pero el dragón no estaba mirándolo. Fue entonces que Draco sintió que algo se le metía entre las piernas y lo levantaba, salvándolo de quedar preso en aquellas manos escamosas. El dragón volvió a rugir y la caverna se sacudió.

"¡Draco, lleva a Draco lejos de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde!" que estúpido sonaba eso, quizá debería haberlo pensado dos veces antes de llamar al dragón de la misma forma que el hijo de Lucius. Pero bueno, para empezar de haber sabido que todo esto ocurriría habría suspendido el evento. Charlie esquivó otra llamarada y desde el suelo apuntó al dragón, lanzándole una maldición que lo estupidizó por unos segundos. Pero los ojos amarillos centellaban de furia y esta vez no tenía límites de ningún tipo.

Draco se mantenía sobre el dragón pero este no había cumplido la orden de Charlie. Se había quedado observando la escena que se le presentaba a lo lejos y se dijo a sí mismo que no podía abandonar a su criador. Se lanzó en picada de hacia el dragón rojo, con Draco encima chillando. Al oír su grito, el dragón mayor esquivó al azul y lo tomó por la cola haciéndolo detener bruscamente. Por esta coacción fue que el rubio cayó sin remedio al suelo, pero la altura no era la suficiente como para lastimarlo gravemente. Se puso de pie intentando que las rodillas dejaran de temblarle y fue automáticamente atacado por algo que se le aferró al cuello. Cuando llevó las manos a él descubrió que se trataba del collar de cuero.

Se dice que cuando un dragón se deshace de su collar domesticador este se aferra a su tesoro más preciado.

Cuando Elthir percibió esto, abofeteó al dragón azul que estaba revoloteándole y escupiéndole fuego, estampándolo contra una saliente rocosa, y tomó a Draco entre sus manos una vez más, observándolo con mórbida fascinación.

Charlie corrió hasta su dragón caído y lo obligó a levantarse y a remontar vuelo nuevamente, esta vez con él encima. Esa criatura tenía una fuerza increíble. Se alzaron a la altura de la de Draco.

"Elthir, escúchame por favor" pidió Charlie cuando observó que el dragón rojo se había calmado un poco observando a su prisionero "Eso que llevas en las manos…" Draco lo hubiese insultado por tratarlo de i eso /i "tiene collar¿lo ves?" el dragón desvió la vista hacia el pelirrojo "Los collares son un símbolo de pertenencia, tú te libraste de él y por eso ya no estás obligado a permanecer a mi lado, pero eso que tienes en la mano… me pertenece obviamente"

Draco frunció los labios.

Si piensa que convencerá a este dragón bestial con ese discurso está trastornado, pensó el rubio. Lo que él no sabía era que a los dragones es más fácil convencerlos rememorándoles sus principios que con fuerza bruta. Y, para su grandísima sorpresa, se encontró siendo entregado a Charlie en un corto viaje.

Cuando estuvo sobre el dragón azul, Draco miró a Charlie y murmuró con impertinencia:

"Tuviste mucha suerte"

"No lo creo… sólo sé hacer mi trabajo"

El dragón miró la escena con algo de suspicacia y Charlie se apresuró a susurrar: "No me cuestiones nada o el dragón se dará cuenta. Actúa como si me obedecieras"

Draco volteó los ojos.

"Date palmadas en la cabeza", ordenó Charlie. El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Acaso estaba obligado a hacer algo tan estúpido como eso? Sintió el humo que despedían las fosas nasales del dragón y rápidamente se palmeó la cabeza un par de veces. "Ahora chúpate el dedo"

"¿Estás bromeando o qué?"

Charlie esbozó una sonrisa maligna: el muy maldito se estaba divirtiendo de veras. El dragón bufó desconcertado, y Draco enseguida se metió un dedo entre los labios hasta tocar su lengua. Era lo más humillante que hubiera hecho en toda su vida. El pelirrojo hubiera deseado sacarle una fotografía y publicarla en i El Profeta /i .

"Abre la boca y come esto", ahora Charlie le tendía una piedrita.

"¡Bueno, todo tiene un límite!", se quejó Draco.

"¿Nunca has comido piedras? Son sabrosas" Charlie tomó a Draco por la barbilla y lo obligó a dirigirle la mirada.

"¡Suélta…!" introdujo sus dedos y metió la piedra dentro de la boca del rubio. Sonrió. Siempre había querido hacer eso.

El dragón bajó la mirada y comenzó a buscar el collar que había perdido, al parecer con la intención de regresar a su dueño y así poder estar cerca de Draco. Charlie sintió pena por él pero, a decir verdad, se sentía bien tener a Malfoy obedeciéndole y con aquel collar puesto.

"Tenemos que irnos ya, Elthir. Sabes cual es el camino a casa, si cambias de opinión me encontrarás allí"

Sin perder más tiempo, Charlie y Draco salieron volando de la cueva sobre la colina, antes que el dragón se diera cuenta del ultraje y los persiguiera echando fuego. Draco escupió la piedra y se secó los labios con los puños de su túnica, costumbre poco común en él. Remontaron el cielo discretamente y en silencio, sintiendo un placer que pocas veces podían experimentar: el de volar. Draco sentía el viento en el rostro, purificando su respiración que tan atareada había estado dentro de la caverna.

Pero Draco el dragón estaba muy malherido y además cansado, por lo que no tardó en ir descendiendo conforme sus alas perdían equilibrio. Charlie sostuvo a Draco durante la costosa planeación y cuando tocaron suelo se bajó. Pero Draco no sabía como bajarse del maldito dragón, en su vida había montado uno y después de todas estas experiencias probablemente no volviese a hacerlo jamás. Charlie entonces lo tomó por las axilas y lo depositó en el suelo sin la menor dificultad. A Draco esto no le gustaba nada: en ese lugar era totalmente dependiente de Weasley.

Caminaron largo y tendido por los prados altos. No hacía demasiado frío, el clima era templado y acogedor. El cielo ya se pintaba de un celeste intenso y las nubes comenzaban un lento recorrido. Draco a veces cerraba los ojos mientras caminaba, porque de esa manera disfrutaba más cuando la brisa daba en su rostro y le revolvía los cabellos. Aunque jamás fuera a admitirlo, estaba disfrutando el paseo al aire libre. El estómago había cesado un poco de sangrar, no que las heridas hubieran sido muy profundas tampoco.

"Óyeme ¿y cuándo me desharé del collar?" preguntó de repente cortando el ambiente tranquilo y meditabundo "Es que, verás, no puedo quitármelo" intentó una vez más arrancarse el collar con las manos "¡Siquiera tiene una hebilla¿Cómo diablos se supone que se los colocan?"

Charlie palmeó al dragón azul para avisarle que se detuviese y volteó hacia el chico rubio.

"Bueno, como has comprobado estos collares se reconstruyen y se amoldan de acuerdo con el tamaño del cuello que agarran. Estos collares nunca terminan de romperse" se agachó a la altura de Draco e inspeccionó su cuello "Es la primera vez que veo este caso en humanos… con los dragones es más fácil, cuando quieres liberarlos les das la orden de que se los quiten y ellos solos lo hacen. Pero eso no podrás hacerlo tú definitivamente, así que hasta que no lleguemos a Hogwarts no puedo ayudarte en ese sentido"

"¿Ah, sí¿Y cuándo se supone que llegaremos a Hogwarts?"

"No hoy, claro está. Mira, a pocos metros hay una taberna, he parado allí varias veces y me han fiado la estadía. Pero no estoy seguro, según los rumores ha cambiado de dueño. De todas formas hay muchas maneras fáciles de hacer dinero por aquí" echó una mirada sombría a Draco.

"No iremos a trabajar¿verdad?"

"No, es más simple que eso. Con ese collarcito puesto te ves muy tentador… te vendo a cualquier mercenario, no creo que desprecie la oferta"

El chico rubio palideció de manera estrepitosa.

"N-no te atreverías…"

"Chico aristócrata de carnes firmes… 16 años, buena edad" asintió autosuficiente.

"¡Desgraciado!" Draco estaba al borde del llanto.

Charlie comenzó a partirse de risa.

"No seas estúpido, sabes que no haría tal cosa"

"No lo sé, no te conozco. Lo único que sé es que tu familia mataría por unos cuantos sickles" eso último se le había escapado, de haberlo pensado dos veces no lo hubiera dicho.

Esta vez el pelirrojo no se dejó llevar por sus instintos asesinos y contestó sin mirarlo.

"Mi familia tiene más dignidad que cualquier cara rota que proceda de la tuya. Nosotros basamos nuestras prioridades en otro tipo de cosas, el dinero no es más que una consecuencia, algo que se necesita para subsistir. Pero es obvio, un niño malcriado que ha bebido del pecho de su madre hasta los siete años y jamás ha sido sacado de su sillita de cristal no puede saber el verdadero valor del mugroso dinero. Aunque claro, ahora que lo dices no me vendrían mal un par de sickles, así que vete sacando la ropa que hay mucho público esperándote"

Draco quedó paralizado en su lugar aferrándose el cuello, sus ojos grises fuera de órbita. i Mucho público esperándote /i , no podía saber que contactos tenía ese hombre por esos parajes, sabía que tenía bastante mundo recorrido bajo esas botas. Y bueno, Draco no podía cuestionarle nada, tenía menos espíritu aventura que Argus Filch. Echó a correr tras Charlie cuando se dio cuenta que estaba perdiéndolo de vista.

"¡Espera¿Podemos arreglarlo de otra manera¡CHARLIEEE…………!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero no haberlo hecho muy denso, pero la verdad me divertí mucho escribiendo el cap

Desde ya gracias por leer, como siempre, sean pacientes!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y escenarios son creación inigualable de J. K. Rowling y aclaro que mi fanfiction no está hecho con fines de lucro. Siempre trato de tener ideas lo más originales posibles, si llega a haber coincidencia con alguna otra creación pido mis debidas disculpas a su autor...

cordialmente,

La Dama Norris.

Gracias a los que tuvieron la paciencia de esperarme y continúan leyendo, y gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejaron más colorada que las orejas de Ron Weasley n.n

**krmn sk: **me alegro haberte sacado unas risas, mucha gracias por leer! ojala siga gustándote.

**osaderio: **si bueno¿qué puedo decir? soy mala con Drake xD intentare menguarle el sufrimiento. Gracias por leer!

**Siniestra Snape:**Como siempre lograslevantarme el animo n.n Jeje,yo no creo que Charlie sea _bobo_precisamente, más bien creo que es un hombre con alma de niño, pero no por eso carece de inteligencia, a veces es un poco brusco. Pero no nos olvidemos que toda su vida fue independiente, esta claro que para él no hay responsabilidades sólo pasiones, y con Draco no hará diferencia(por ahora xD).Creo que en SH estan teniendo problemas con el server, pero a veces funciona y hay personas a las que le llegan las alertas de actualizacion, igual creo q la gente no actualiza por la misma razon. Yo actualice hace pocosi t interesa, y por favor no vallas a enloquecer por alguien como yo!ñ.ñu

**Capítulo 4 **

**E**l silencio de Charlie lo ponía histérico. Habían caminado bastante ya, y el hombre pelirrojo no se dignaba a mirarlo siquiera. No quería que esto lo preocupara, pero sinceramente no le hacía gracia que su destino pendiera de un hilo.

"Sé hacer muchas cosas aunque no lo creas", comenzó con naturalidad "Mi padre solía decirme que mi futuro estaba en ser un funcionario de gobierno…"

"Se rascan el ombligo mientras se les llena el escritorio de dinero, contestan llamadas, organizan reuniones y discursos hipócritas… Ahá, yo también te auguro ese futuro"

Draco frunció el ceño. La primera vez que le respondía en mucho tiempo y no había nada que le asegurara que Charlie cambiaría de opinión respecto a venderlo.

"¿Acaso es eso lo que piensas del empleo de tu padre?"

"Mi padre es uno de los pocos que ponen lo que nadie ahí adentro es capaz de poner"

"Por favor" bufó Draco escandalizado. Era obvio que si se ponían a hablar de política las cosas se tornarían muy negras, así que decidió abandonar la charla.

Ahora el suelo era pedregoso y bajo, tras ellos se alzaban las colinas que habían recorrido recién, y ahora se internaban en zonas arboladas. Cada árbol estaba a una distancia considerable del otro, el césped a los costados del camino era bajo y cálido, y si uno no miraba al horizonte donde estaban las colinas no podía deducir por donde había venido. El hecho es que caminaron bastante, a Draco el estómago le gruñía de manera alarmante pero se mantuvo callado. Charlie no oyó el estómago de Draco, pero sin embargo se detuvo a orillas de un arroyuelo. Se puso en cuclillas y lo observó un momento. Luego levantó la vista hacia el árbol más cercano y chasqueó la lengua.

"No es este", dijo con disgusto. Draco lo miró desconcertado. "Fíjate si encuentras un manzano, por esta zona debe haber alguno"

El rubio buscó con la vista entre los árboles.

"Si no te mueves no es probable que lo encuentres", aseguró el hombre mordaz.

"¿Por qué yo debo hacerlo?"

"¿Acaso pretendes que traiga la comida a tus pies o algo así?" Charlie se puso de pié, fue hacia su dragón y comenzó a revisarle un ala herida con cuidado.

"No, pero no te haría mal buscar también" Draco se arrodilló y comenzó a lavarse el rostro frenéticamente. Se arremangó la camisa y comenzó a frotarse los brazos.

"¿No es un poco exagerado?" preguntó cuando el rubio se mojó la cabeza frenéticamente.

"En éstas últimas horas me ha chupado un dragón, me he desmayado en una cueva mugrienta, mi ropa transpiró mares, me han salido cayos en los pies, sin mencionar que me subí a ese apestoso animalucho azul y, no obstante¡te toque¿Acaso no es suficiente?"

Charlie frunció los labios con repulsión.

"La gente como tú supera mis límites de entendimiento. Yo la pasé bien de veras, nunca había tenido una aventura con tanta adrenalina como esta", miró el cielo y sonrió "Faltan algunos kilómetros para la taberna" Draco sintió un escalofrío "Pero si quieres bañarte en el arroyo antes de que continuemos por mí no hay problema, necesito descansar y si encontramos algún fruto que comer mejor aún"

"No pienso bañarme contigo al lado… además este agua es…"

"Pura, más pura que la que pueda darte algún grifo con super filtro y clorificación en alguna instalación de tu mansión. Es agua de manantial, pero así como es pura es fría, yo me he bañado en estos arroyos miles de veces y es muy gratificante. Sólo debes tener cuidado con las piedritas del fondo y la corriente"

El rubio miró las aguas un momento. Era tentadora la idea de lavarse, pero definitivamente no en esas condiciones. Su estómago rugió con más fuerza y se puso de pie. "Lo pensaré" dijo, y caminó bordeando el arroyo hacia una zona de pastizales frondosos y árboles de tronco grueso. Charlie se llevó una mano a la barbilla meditabundo, preguntándose aún como diablos había llegado a todo esto. Lo último que se hubiese imaginado en la vida sería tener que lidiar en algún momento con un Malfoy en medio de un bosque. Miró a su dragón azul con cariño.

"Quizá se haga más soportable cuando comience a tener noción del tiempo y lo que nos falta para llegar a Hogwarts", Draco acercó el rostro para ser acariciado en el hocico "Tú estás muy mal acostumbrado¿sabes?" Charlie sonrió y comenzó a frotarle el hocico "Espero que al menos este niñato traiga algo de comer… y que no se pierda" el dragón levantó la cabeza enseguida, y siguió al chico rubio con la vista conforme este se perdía en la espesura "¿Te parece que debamos seguirlo?" Inquirió Charlie interesado, a lo que el dragón respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

No tuvo que caminar demasiado para encontrarlo. A unos metros alto y macizo se alzaba un árbol de pocas hojas y muchas ramas, de las que colgaban tiernas y jugosas manzanas. Draco tomó carrera y se lanzó al tronco, del cual se agarró con manos y piernas cuando el pecho dio fuertemente contra él. Ahogó un grito. Está más que claro que él en su vida había trepado un árbol, no había sido un niño efusivo y de espíritu aventurero, no correría por nada ni nadie, y no iría a buscar sus propias cosas si otro podía hacerlo por él. Así era Draco y así lo fue siempre. Eran estos los momentos donde renunciaba a una parte de sus principios y se permitía arriesgar su cuerpo trepando a un manzano, raspándose toscamente.

Ya estaba agarrado, echarse atrás sería una estupidez, y su vista seguía fija en una jugosa manzana roja, muy tentadora. No deseaba continuar hambriento, conseguiría la condenada fruta aunque terminase raspándose todo el cuerpo. Con las uñas clavadas en la corteza continuó subiendo, los brazos desnudos, los pies errando pisadas y los músculos muy tensos.

Las manos palpitaban dolorosamente y se habían puesto rojas, pero Draco no iría a rendirse tan fácil. Pudo aferrarse a una ramita baja, la cual terminó rompiéndose. Buscó una rama más ancha y se sostuvo de ella conforme continuaba trepando, hasta llegar a la copa. Subido a la rama comenzó a arrastrarse hasta el borde de esta, con la esperanza de atrapar la manzana que colgaba al final. Cerró los ojos y estiró la mano lo más que pudo.

Se oyó un terrible crac y la rama cayó. Draco ya veía su rostro estampado en el suelo, cuando sintió que algo lo detenía con violencia y lo dejaba colgando como un resorte. Su cintura había quedado atrapada entre dos ramas.

"Fue buena idea seguirlo", oyó la voz de Charlie y lo vio salir de detrás de un arbusto con el dragón azul detrás "No durarías un segundo sobreviviendo en el bosque" dijo conforme se acercaba al rubio colgado de cabeza y con cara de fastidio "Es un árbol, no un trapecio"

"¡Ja ja, que gracioso estás!", el chico con la sangre en la cabeza mostró a Charlie la manzana que había logrado agarrar y éste comenzó a aplaudirlo.

"Hay que reconocerle los méritos¿verdad, Draco?" el dragón largó un bufido burlón.

Entonces las ramas que sostenían a Malfoy se rompieron y el chico cayó al suelo con fuerza, golpeándose la nuca y parte de la columna vertebral. "¡Agh¡Diablos!" Draco empezó a gemir de dolor, confirmando que no podía levantarse "¡Duele, duele, duele!", repetía nervioso. Charlie se agachó a su lado y le estiró las piernas sobre el césped. Estas crujieron ruidosamente y Draco maldijo.

"¡Sólo a ti te ocurren este tipo de cosas!", Charlie lo levantó en brazos, obviando los quejidos del rubio por el dolor en la espalda. Miró al dragón "No conviene continuar así, esperaremos a que se recupere, no podemos arriesgarnos a seguir viaje teniendo aquí comida y agua"

"A… aguarda… ¿vamos a dormir aquí?"

"Por esta noche"

"Pero, pero…"

"¿Quieres dejar un segundo de quejarte? Bajo el ala de Draco no padecerás frío, y el césped es más que acogedor para tomar un descanso"

"¡Oh, me imagino!", contestó Draco Malfoy con sorna, pero no continuó replicando. Las había pasado todas, ya podía esperar cualquier cosa que fuera a sucederle.

Se resignó al punto de recostarse entre las piernas de Charlie para no tener que forzar la columna al sentarse y tomó la manzana que había rescatado del árbol y que el pelirrojo le había enjuagado, comenzando a comerla con orgullo. "Esto es patético" dijo con la boca llena, refiriéndose el hecho de necesitar el respaldo de Charlie para comer una manzana.

"Tú eres patético. ¡Quedarte atrapado en un árbol!"

"Oye, bueno, no es mi culpa, nunca he…" se calló de inmediato.

"¿Nunca has trepado un árbol?"

Draco se sonrojó levemente. Para Charlie si no se tenía vida silvestre no se tenía infancia. Pero convengamos que Draco tampoco había tenido una infancia demasiado aniñada, siempre había aspirado a ser sagaz y maduro, y a imitar actitudes adultas, nunca le había interesado darse un tiempo para jugar o probar sus destrezas físicas.

"No soy el único, mi padre jamás lo ha hecho tampoco"

"No me extrañaría en lo absoluto", Charlie mordió un apremiante pedazo de su manzana. Draco quedó impresionado, de una mordida había engullido al menos un cuarto entero de esa gran manzana. Masticaba de manera grotesca y se le resbalaba el jugo por los labios. Al principio frunció la nariz con asco, pero enseguida miró su manzana y le echó una mordida voraz parecida a la de Charlie, lamiendo el jugo que ahora se le escapaba por la comisura de la boca.

Caída la noche, Draco y Charlie habían preparado una fogata a pocos metros del manzano. Draco el dragón dormitaba con un ala extendida, para cuando ellos decidieran refugiarse bajo ella. Esta vez Charlie había traído un animal muerto que había enganchado a un palo, suponiendo que Draco comería eso de cena.

"¿Q-qué es eso?" preguntó el rubio apoyado de espaldas contra un árbol aún con problemas para mover la columna, poniendo cara de disgusto mientras observaba el regreso de Charlie por el borde del arroyuelo.

"¿Qué no ves?" acercó el animal muerto a las narices de Draco, quien cerró los ojos y contuvo las náuseas "Es un hurón" esta vez el rubio sintió escalofríos. "¿No vas a comer?" inquirió conforme ponía el animal al fuego. Draco no iría a decirle que por un segundo se sintió en la carne del animal, pero estaba claro que no iría a comer ese apestoso bicho. Tomó una manzana caída, la lavó bien y se dispuso a comerla sin remedio.

Charlie terminó de asar el hurón, lo miró con algo de asco y se lo lanzó al dragón azul, quien abrió la boca y lo tragó de un bocado.

"Está quemado", en otros momentos había comido hasta insectos, pero teniendo un manzano ¿quién comería un animal infecto y asqueroso? No conforme con tener manzanas caídas a sus pies, le sacó a Draco la que estaba comiendo, la enganchó al palo donde antes había puesto al hurón y comenzó a asarla, sin hacer casos a las aburridas réplicas del frustrado aristócrata.

A la hora de acomodarse bajo el ala fue otro dilema.

"¿Cómo dormiré sin sábanas?"

"¿De dónde rayos pretendes que consiga una maldita sábana?"

Draco pellizcó la rotosa campera de jean de Charlie y la levantó con el brazo bien extendido, abriéndola luego como si fuese un pañal de bebé usado.

"Me conformaré" dijo con autosuficiencia y se acurrucó bajo la campera.

El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos, observando un segundo el proceder de ese sujeto. Bueno, por él podía quedarse con su campera total no tenía frío. Se echó al lado de Draco y le dio la espalda, dispuesto a descansar por primera vez luego de todo el traqueteo desde que habían abandonado Hogwarts.

"Weasley"

"…"

"Abstente de roncar"

"Y tú abstente de seguir hablando o dormirás con una manzana en la boca"

Draco lanzó un "je" algo desagradable y se dispuso, extraordinariamente, a dar las buenas noches antes de dormir.

"Buenas noches también, niño" contestó Charlie antes de cerrar los ojos.

Pero Draco no pudo dormir realmente. En primer lugar, el césped estaba frío y pinchudo, el suelo estaba duro, además esa campera agujereada lo menos que podía hacer era abrigarlo, ese molesto collar de cuero ya le daba picazón y los ronquidos estridentes de Charlie tampoco le facilitaban las cosas. Pero lo más importante: se sentía sucio. Estaba incómodo con su cuerpo, con el dolor en su espalda a pesar de que ya podía mantenerse en pié. Su cabello¡Santo Merlín, su cabello era un nido de aves, jamás lo había tenido tan sucio en toda su corta existencia.

Se levantó con cautela, aún manteniéndose en cuatro patas bajo el ala del dragón, y salió afuera. Era cierto que el manto de escamas amortiguaba bastante el frío, porque ahora sentía una brisa helada que le ponía la piel de gallina. Caminó entre los árboles hasta llegar al arroyo no muy lejos del manzano y se quedó observándolo pensativo, los ojos fijos en el reflejo de la luna sobre la superficie. Los rayos de luna hacían brillar la piel blanquísima del rubio en la oscuridad, algún pasajero podría haberlo interpretado como la visión de un ángel que ha caído del cielo, pero que aún resplandece con las bendiciones del paraíso.

Comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa y la arrojó al suelo. Se quitó los zapatos sucios y los miró con frustración¡tan buen charol que era! Se bajó los pantalones con rapidez y se los quitó. El frío pelaba su piel, pero el rubio no iba a seguir soportando ese olor a caballo muerto en el cuerpo. Se acercó a la orilla y tocó el agua.

"¡Mierda!", comenzó a temblar. Decidió que sólo sería un chapuzón. Se sacó la ropa interior antes de pensarlo dos veces, se sentó incómodo en la orilla apoyando las nalgas sobre el césped, y metió los pies. El arroyo era profundo en esa parte, apenas se veían las piedritas del fondo. Sintió un rato el correr del agua, acariciándole los pies, y extrañamente su cuerpo asimiló el crudo frío. Fue dejándose caer en interior, lento, muy lento. Se abstuvo de gritar o gemir, cuando el frío gélido le heló el cuerpo hasta los pectorales. Respiró profundo, los pezones se tornaron morados, al igual que sus labios. No sentía los dedos de los pies ni su pene entre las piernas, y las rodillas le ardieron. A la cuenta de tres se zambulló rápidamente. Bajo el agua el frío le pegó en el rostro de manera brutal, y cuando emergió sintió punzadas en la cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se quejó por el dolor, llegando a la conclusión de que no estaba hecho para esos baños indígenas y que debía salir pronto de allí. Llegando a la orilla, su pié derecho entumecido por el frío se acalambró con un violento 'CRAC'.

"¡AH¡Diablos, no es posible!", se frotó la pierna con desesperación, notando que perdía estabilidad. La corriente que al principio parecía inofensiva se convirtió en una salvaje ola de perdición y muy lento Draco fue alejándose de la orilla. Estiró un brazo pero no llegaba al césped y no podía moverse, ni usar las piernas. Intentó detenerse enterrando los pies en las piedras, pero sólo consiguió lastimarse. Sabiendo que nada podía hacer para salir de allí rápido y cegado por la desesperación decidió recurrir a su último recurso…

"¡Charlieeeee!"

Fueron varias las veces que tuvo que gritar para ser oído tras los árboles. Pero no fue Charlie el primero en despertar.

"¿Qué te ocurre?", protestó el pelirrojo al dragón azul que lo había empujado con la cabeza y al instante se dio cuenta que estaba solo "¿Dónde está Draco?"

"¡Charlie!"

El hombre de ojos claros intercambió una rápida mirada con su dragón. "¿Y ahora qué?" Se precipitó siguiendo los gritos del adolescente atacado por el pánico hasta llegar cerca del arroyuelo. Vio las ropas en el suelo y lo primero que pensó fue en algún intento de violación. El corazón se le fue a la boca "¡Draco¿Draco, dónde estás!" juntó la ropa con desesperación, buscando algún tipo de mancha de sangre…

"¡Aquí, levanta la cabeza!", vociferó Draco con los dientes apretados por el frío.

Apenas lo vio en medio del agua, dejó la ropa que estaba inspeccionando, se sacó la camisa sudada y comenzó a nadar hacia él.

"¿No sabes nadar?" preguntó a pocos metros del rubio.

"¡Se me acalambró una pierna!" sollozó este, para aferrarse poco después al cuello de Charlie cuando se le acercó. El pelirrojo se sintió extrañísimo ante ese contacto, sentía las carnes pueriles del muchacho pegadas a él por el frío, temblando como una hoja. De una brazada llegó a la orilla y depositó a Draco en tierra firme, dándose un tiempo para respirar antes de salir del agua. El rubio se abrazó a las rodillas para taparse ante Charlie y ocultó su rostro entre ellas porque el venir desnudo sobre los brazos del pelirrojo lo había sonrojado brutalmente. Había experimentado una descarga hormonal más violenta de lo normal y comenzó a recriminarse por su irremediable afinidad a la perversión.

Charlie le trajo su ropa y cobijó a Draco con su túnica, sabiendo que este no cambiaría de posición y por lo tanto, no se vestiría.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó alarmado "¿Qué pasó¿Quién…?"

"Quería darme un baño, eso es todo" contestó el rubio con la cara aún entre las rodillas.

Charlie frunció el rostro.

"¿QUERÍAS DARTE UN BAÑO?", le dio en la cabeza secamente "¡Creí que te había pasado algo, imbécil, vi tu ropa ahí tirada y…¡No vuelvas a hacer este tipo de cosas!"

"¡Aguarda, aguarda¿Quién eres¿Mi madre?" reprochó molesto por el golpe, sus labios morados tiritando con fuerza "¡Me sentía muy sucio, era urgente!"

"Estás congelándote", Charlie le frotó los antebrazos sobre la tela de la túnica trasmitiéndole calor "Vamos antes que mueras de una pulmonía o algo", tenía que admitir que había heredado ciertos aspectos de su madre, como el de pronosticar enfermedades mortales por si las dudas. Draco fue escoltado bajo los brazos de Charlie, llevando la ropa que no había querido ponerse en las manos, hasta donde se encontraba el dragón azul quien al verlos llegar lanzó una mirada de suspicacia.

El rubio se escondió bajo el ala que había extendido para que durmiesen y se vistió. Cuando salió encontró una fogata algo rústica.

"Acércate al fuego" sugirió Charlie "De seguro vas a pescar un resfrío fuerte pero al menos calientas un poco el cuerpo antes de ir a dormir"

Draco bufó con sorna.

"Contigo roncando no creo que pueda conciliar el sueño" se paró frente al fuego y extendió las manos "Por cierto… gracias por ayudarme" sonrió de una manera que a Charlie le pareció bastante sensata.

"Si vas a agradecerme cada vez que te salve de algo va a convertirse en un exceso, así que digamos que es gratis"

El rubio alzó una ceja y otra vez adoptó el rostro arisco.

"Tienes razón" Charlie se sorprendió ante la respuesta "Pero si es gratis entonces deberías recapacitar sobre venderme, porque eso amerita que yo pague un precio que no merezco"

El hombre sintió que se tentaba de risa pero se contuvo. ¿Aún seguía pensando en eso?

"No dije que te vendería para pagar tu deuda conmigo por haberte salvado reiteradas veces. Te vendo para beneficios económicos personales y esto no incluye ningún pacto previo"

"¿De modo que sigues pensando en hacerlo?" a Draco le temblaron las rodillas levemente.

"Te propongo algo" comenzó Charlie en tono persuasivo "Si logras deshacerte del collar antes de que lleguemos a la taberna, cambiaré de opinión"

Los ojos grises se abrieron desconcertados.

"¿De qué hablas¡Este collar no sale con nada!"

"¿Has intentado sacártelo de otra forma que no sea con las manos?"

Draco lo meditó un segundo.

"No, pero…"

"Entonces no me discutas, vamos a dormir" chasqueó los dedos y el fuego desapareció al instante.

Draco replicó en vano, Charlie ya se había acurrucado bajo el ala del dragón y no parecía seguir oyéndolo. Comenzó a estrujarse las neuronas con desesperación. ¿Cómo se sacaba un collar de cuero sin tocarlo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquí los dejo!

Ténganme paciencia con esto, no soy de apurar a los personajes a que tengan relaciones ni nada por el estilo, porque si hago eso los deformo y eso es algo que no soporto, releer y no reconocer al personaje que represento.

Gracias por continuar leyendo, enserio!


End file.
